


Giggle

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	Giggle

Kristin giggled as Allison worked her tongue down her body. They didn't get to do this too often, having a secret relationship on the set of Smallville was hard work, but it was worth it to come back to their trailers for this.

Allison spread Kristin's legs wider before deciding instead to hook them over her shoulders as she bent her head down. Kristin's giggles turned into moans she quickly bit back. There was no sense in having a secret relationship if Tom and the boys could hear them from a mile away. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Allison's hair, bucking up to meet Allison's wicked tongue.

Today was a good day.


End file.
